the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabina
Jabina (J'/oy, F/'ab/ian, and N/'ina') is the love triangle between Joy Mercer, Fabian Rutter, and Nina Martin. Although not much of this triangle is seen in Season 1 because of Joy's disappearance and Nina's untimely arrival, it is seen excessively in Season 2 when Joy continuously tries to get between Fabina. It was referenced in Season 1 that Fabian and Joy were super close and Joy might have liked Fabian before she disappeared, which is why she was trying to win his heart. It was seen in Season 2 that she does indeed like Fabian because she says to Patricia that Nina stole her Fabian, even though they never actually were dating (Patricia did point this out to her). Fabian tells her and Amber throughout the series that he has feelings for Nina, and he always will, and he is not going to give up on her even if they won't get back together. Fabian ends up with Nina at the end of Season 2. This love triangle won't continue because Nathalia did not come back for the third season. In Season 3, Nina sent a letter to Fabian and broke up with him because she found out that the Osirion and The Chosen One have to be separated or everyone will be in danger. Also, Jabian did not happen at all in Season 3 because Joy started dating Jerome and Fabian started taking an interest in Mara. View the Jabina Gallery Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Joy doesn't look at Nina when she comes in the room. *Nina looks weirdly at Joy when she sits next to Fabian. *Joy looks hurt and angry when Nina asks her to move so she can sit next to Fabian. *Joy says that Nina took away her room and her Fabian. *Joy and Nina argue about which picture would look better for Fabian's profile picture. *Fabian chooses the picture that Nina suggests. Joy gets mad and tells Patricia to tell Fabian that he should choose her picture instead. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Both Joy and Fabian volunteer to help with the bid; Nina then later volunteers due to her jealousy. *Joy raises her hand right after Fabian and Nina tries to raise her hand as well. *Joy tells Amber and Nina in the bathroom that she and Fabian are going to be working with each other, which makes Nina angry. *Fabian is torn between walking to school with Nina or with Joy, and ends up walking to school with both of them. *Nina looks jealous when Joy says "We make a good team, don't we Fabes? Must be all the stuff we have in common." *Joy tries to get Nina out of the bidding team, but fails to do so. *Joy looks up at Fabian and Nina when they are talking in the library, looking quite jelous. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Nina looks really jealous when Joy and Fabian walk in looking all happy. *Nina wants to plan a date, but Fabian can't because he's working with Joy that night. *Afterwards, Nina tells Amber about Fabian and Joy and she says she feels so frustrated. *When Fabian is dreaming, he whispers, "I can't, Joy, I'm going on a date with Nina." House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Joy looks shocked when she realizes Fabian and Nina broke up. *Then Joy says "No more Fabina? Maybe there's hope for Jabian yet." House of Collections / House of Speculation *Fabian puts his hands on Joy's shoulder and smiles. *Fabian hugs Joy, thanking her for helping him find the mosaic. *Nina looks shocked and jealous. *Joy and Fabian search for the mosaic together. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Nina convinces Fabian to flirt with Joy to persuade her not to publish Mara and Eddie's evidence of Senkhara. *Fabian goes to Joy's room and tries to convince her that she should turn down the Ghost Hunt evidence. *During their conversation, Nina is eavesdropping. *Joy says she will if he kisses her. *Nina looks unhappy when she says this and Fabian almost does so. *Fabian says he can't because he is still not over Nina. *Joy is heartbroken at his response, but says she will take down the piece for him. *Nina smiles at this and does her "victory dance," but rushes back to her room before Fabian comes out. *Joy is crying, but just says, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Joy." Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:F/M/F Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings